What Begins With Orlais
by Leeboi2
Summary: Sequal to 'The Commander's Tale' Set 10 years after said story. Celina returns from recruiting new Wardens and they all find some troubling news. Read nao! F!Cousland & Leliana. Rated M for Violence, language & Smexual content
1. Prologue  The Wardens

_A/N: So, I finally found enough content to have for the first chapter __ This is set roughly ten years after 'The Commander's Tale' And I hope you enjoy :D_

**What Begins with Orlais.**

**We always have been, we are, and I hope that we always shall be detested in France. – Duke of Wellington.**

Celina smiled to herself as she slowly made her way through the magnificent gardens, it was late spring and the flowers were blooming beautifully, cherry blossom adorned the pathways and tiny children played together, chasing an even smaller dog around the courtyard in the middle. A fountain in the shape of a young warrior woman sat in the centre of the courtyard, surrounded by small stone benches. Birds chirped peacefully and for that one moment...Everything seemed perfect.

**Four months earlier.**

"Bryyyyy-yyyyce." A beautiful voice sang out, ringing through stone walls. "Duuuuuncaaaaaaan?"

The pitter-patter of small feet and laughing echoed out from further down the long corridor.

"Come on Bryce!" A young strawberry blonde colour haired boy shouted as he turned a corner.

"Where we gonna hide?" A younger jet black haired boy retorted, panting quickly as he had to leap to keep up with the older boy.

"You're the one who lives here!"

Bryce stopped and glanced around as they rounded another corner and reached a cross section. "This way!" He shouted and set off down another of the corridors.

A young elven maiden giggled as they almost bumped into her in their haste. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?" She shouted after them, but they were already around the next corner.

"Which way Duncan?" The younger boy shouted toward the older.

"Um..." The blonde looked around and quickly burst through a door. "Come on!"

He immediately ran into something hard, but soft and found himself lying on the floor, Bryce quickly tripped over him, joining him in quite a funny fashion. "Now now boys where do you think you're going?" The voice from earlier asked.

Bryce looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Aunty Leliana."

Long red hair flowed down the woman's back; she folded her arms across the chest and stared down at the boys. "Well?" Her beautiful steely blue eyes bored down into him.

"I...We were hiding!" He said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, I see that...Why? Don't you want to see your mummy and daddy?"

Bryce's face dropped. "'Course I do."

Leliana bent down and squeezed his cheek. "Come on then, they'll be here soon."

Bryce giggled and pushed her hand away. "Ok Aunt Leli." He said with a smile. He stood and helped Duncan up.

Leliana looked at Duncan. "Your father will be here soon too. I'm sure he'll want to see you."

Duncan nodded. "Yes yes, I'm sure he will..."

Leliana scowled at him. He was only a child, but she just didn't like him. Too much of his mother in him she thought. "Anyway boys, they'll be here any time now so we should go await them don't you think?"

Bryce smiled and nodded swiftly, hopping along after Leliana, Duncan followed.

They walked out into the courtyard of Vigils Keep; the keep had grown substantially since her and Celina's return, huge barracks had been built to house the Wardens, and many of them were sparring in the new training areas all over the keep grounds. Many of the Wardens shouted greetings to Leliana and Bryce happily ran around them as they made their way to the front gate. A wizened old man stood at the gates, his long white hair and beard shining magnificently in the morning light, he was a Warden of immense power and age, he was at least nearing his eightieth year but still full of vigour and the calling still hadn't claimed him. The First Warden of the Anderfels, Niklas Schultz had sent him to Celina as an advisor, he was the best mind in the Wardens apparently, and Niklas had sent him out of his admiration for Celina.

He smiled as Leliana approached. "Should they be here soon?" He asked.

"Yes, they should be here within a few minutes."

"Capital!" The man clapped his hands and went back to smoking a long wooden pipe and stroking his beard.

A short fanfare from atop the keeps ramparts announced the arrival of a group from further down the road. Leliana straightened herself up and signalled for the boys to do the same.

A man slowly trotting on a horse appeared first, he had the air of somebody rather powerful, he was ahead of the rest of the column by a minute or so, he dismounted his horse and waved toward the group at the gates. He was a tall man, taller than most. His hair; jet black augmented his iron grey eyes quite well. A long sword hung from a belt and a large round shield sat upon his back. He wore a chainmail hauberk with a fine red and golden shirt and finally an ornate sleeveless leather coat over it all.

"Daddy!" Bryce shouted. The man dropped to a knee and lifted Bryce up into the air when he reached him, the boy wriggled and laughed as his father tickled him. "Missed you daddy."

"Missed you too Brycey." He said with a laugh. His voice was deep and held authority, but was fair at the same time.

A horse drawn carriage arrived next; when the door opened none other than King Alistair Theirin emerged followed by a duo of young Mabari hounds they bounded out of the door and began licking Bryce as he cuddled them, these were Celina's old dog 'Max's' great grandchildren. Celina had decided to breed the Mabari's, creating a strong line, Alistair had volunteered to have them trained as war hounds, as Max had been, by the best dog trainer in the country. Alistair approached Duncan and gave him a small hug. "Hi dad." Was all he got back. Duncan was just in the stage where he thought it was good to not speak to his parents much...or any adult for that matter.

Leliana waited expectantly, glancing behind the carriage. Alistair caught her eye and smiled. "They should be here soon." And true to his word, not a minute later a group on foot appeared around the corner. "See, nothing to worry about." He grinned. "They're a rather...strange bunch to say the least."

"I see she's managed to find a few recruits though...what is there? A half dozen?"

"A bakers half dozen I guess." Alistair laughed.

"...What?"

"Seven."

"Okay?"

Alistair chuckled. "Never mind Leliana."

By now the new recruits that the Commander had found were approaching the gate. The first three looked...normal? Two of the men were of slightly above average height and build, the other was squat but built like a fort, they were wearing thick leathers or light chain and all bowed slightly at the waist as they passed Alistair. The fourth recruit was rather...unique? He wore a red bandana, a sleeveless navy blue jacket that was unbuttoned, baggy white and blue striped pants that were tied off with a red sash. The most intriguing thing about him was his weapon it was a huge scimitar that hung from his back by a strap, its bladed edge had small holes an inch in, in which jewelled rings ran from that point to the outside and back, the pommel seemed to be pure gold encrusted with rubies and jade, obvious plunder. Long dark dreadlocks fell around his shoulders, he looked like a stereotypical pirate. _And sounded worse_ Leliana thought. The fifth and sixth recruits seemed to be Dalish twins...female, both wore thin, rather revealing leathers and sported longbows. Leliana waited patiently for a while longer but no one else came, she turned to the strange pirate. "Where is the Commander?"

"She be further back wi' another, they be carryin' the gear."

"Couldn't you have volunteered to carry some? It might have put you in her good books..."

"Y'arr, why din' I think o' that?"

Leliana shrugged her shoulders as the pirate set off back down the road at a jog. Three figures emerged in the distance moments later, two horses trailing behind them. One of the trio slowed down as they approached the gate, the armour they wore made it clear that they were the Warden Commander, they looked at Leliana and flicked their head to the side before walking in that direction. Leliana smiled and walked past the final recruit, a blonde Elven male and out of the gates and along the wall, running her hands over the long grass and huge dandelions, she smiled as she turned to face the commander. The commander yanked their helmet off from beneath the chin and discarded it on the floor. Beautiful locks of golden blonde hair fell around the Commander's shoulders and ran down their armour. Leliana smiled into the face of her stunning wife and pushed her against the wall, one hand behind her head, the other around the waist. They kissed passionately for what seemed like just not long enough, Leliana was hungry for the taste of her love, it had been months since she had seen her and she had been very, very lonely. A small look of sadness spread across her face when they pulled away. The Commander smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Leliana's ear. "I've missed you." She purred.

"Oh I've missed you too Celina, don't leave me next time please." Leliana said, poking her tongue out.

Celina gave a short laugh. "If Hafter can look after Bryce for a few months then by all means, I'd like for nothing more." Celina's face glistened in the winter sunlight as small beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

Leliana's mouth curved slightly and she gave Celina another short kiss on her lips. "Come on, I'm sure you'll want to see Bryce and get out of that armour."

As if by some strange _coincidence_ at the mention of his name the young boy came bounding out of the gates and toward the women. "MUMMYYYYYYY!!!!" He jumped at the Warden, almost taking her off her feet.

"Hello my sweet pea, my you've shot up haven't you!"

Bryce nodded his head enthusiastically. _He's inherited a lot of his father's looks _Celina thought. After Celina and Leliana had returned from their 'holiday' Celina had decided she did want a child, Leliana had offered to carry it but Celina wanted to do it herself, after searching for a suitable candidate to be father she found out about the new Arl of West Hill, he was a Bann who owned a lot of land in the centre of Ferelden, and after impressing the King with his administration and combat skills he decided that Hafter would be a good replacement for Arl Wulff, who had lost all of his children in the Blight. West Hill, along with all of Ferelden had enjoyed an economic boon, and the country had gone from what had been stated as 'One bad day away from reverting to barbarism' to a cultured, rich and powerful one. Hafter's own wife seemed to be incapable of carrying children, and after coming to an agreement they settled that the child would take the Cousland name and would live with Celina in Amaranthine for three seasons and with Hafter in West Hill for the fourth. The child would become the Arl of Amaranthine or West Hill, depending on which of the parents died first. Hafter would visit for a week every month to try for the child. After more than a year of trying Celina had fallen pregnant. They were both ecstatic but complications in labour led to the child being stillborn, it had broken their hearts, Leliana's too, but after more trying she finally fell pregnant for the third time in her life, this time giving birth to a beautiful baby boy. Hafter had been more than happy to name him after Celina's father, Bryce Cousland.

"I've got a present for you too." Celina added as a huge smile spread across Bryce's face. "I wasn't here for your birthday after all." She had missed the child's sixth birthday due to her duties as the Warden Commander. "Come on then, let's go get some food, I'm famished, then you can have your present." She smiled.

Celina moved ahead holding Bryce's small hand. Leliana picked up Celina's helmet and hugged it tight to her bosom. She got a small glance of the final recruit from behind as he spoke to Celina and they entered the keep, he was a blonde elf from the looks of it. She got a better look at him when she approached Celina to return the helmet. He had sharp recognisable features, and a large face tattoo. She thought for a moment as the elf smiled at her. "Zev?"

"Aha, so you finally noticed?"

"Wha—what are you doing here?"

"Ohh, so good to see you too my dear."

"That's not what I mean...You're becoming a Warden?"

"Zevran's not joining, we just wanted to surprise you, we bumped into him in Denerim." Celina quipped in.

"Oh...Well, It's brilliant to see you again Zev."

"And you."

They hugged shortly before splitting up to get changed for lunch.

Celina's face contorted slightly into a frown as she found herself face to face with a horde of Darkspawn, led by none other than Alistair, behind her were a legion of stout Dwarven warriors. She smiled up at Alistair and moved to engage him. Celina looked up from the board and toward Alistair. "I've got more men than you Celina! You can't win."

"Oh but if you weren't there...Then I think I'd win."

"And how do you propose you kill me?"

"With this..." Celina pulled a small card from a pile she had beside the wooden board they were playing on, a picture on it depicted a man entwined in giant roots protruding from the ground. She placed it on another pile face up and Alistair groaned loudly.

"Bah!"

Celina laughed and rolled a trio of dice, two sixes and a five. Alistair rolled them in turn, straight sixes. "If only I hadn't used the card eh?" The card meant that Alistair's roll would be halved, due to his character being rooted.

Alistair lifted his piece from the board and placed it in an ornate wooden box filled with other pieces. He sighed and pushed his Darkspawn pieces forward. After a furious battle of rolling dice and shooting nasty looks at each other Celina finally won, Alistair moaned and pushed his seat further from the table. Celina looked over to Leliana who was the final player, Leliana smiled sweetly before revealing that she had a piece of herself, Shale and a large group of Dalish archers.

"Ahh...That doesn't look...good..." Celina laughed.

Leliana cocked her head to the side and rolled the dice. Celina placed her pieces back into the box, Leliana giving her a sly victorious wink as she did so.

"So...I'm going to test the new recruits, Leliana, Marval, with me." Celina stood, flicked her long hair behind her and pulled it up into a ponytail before leaving the room, with Leliana and the Mage in tow.

"Listen up!" The recruits looked expectantly at Celina. "We're going to have a small test of your combat prowess...Me." She pointed to herself. "All of you." She stared them all down one after another.

"Arr, six on one ain't fair!"

"A pirate knows about what's fair?" One of the Elven twins piped in.

"Pirates honour!" He retorted. The elf shot him a deadeye, which he ignored.

"Oi! I'm talking here." Celina shouted. Their mouths snapped shut, hesitantly. "So, as I was saying pick your weapons and armour from the rack behind you."

"Real weapons?" Asked one of the human recruits.

"Yes yes, you need to get used to pain." She gestured to a group of mages sat on a bench next to the arena. "And we have healers here, you won't die." The man nodded and picked a large axe and climbed into a thick leather jerkin.

The seven of them entered the arena and surrounded Celina. All were using some sort of bladed weapon, she had purposely left bows out, she already knew the elven twins were proficient in the bow, and wanted to know how they were in a melee. She lowered herself to an almost crouching stance, stretching her right leg out as far as it would go, her leather pulling tightly against her thigh; the sword in her right hand ran down the length of her leg and the tip rested neatly in the dirt. Her left hand was palm down on the ground in-between her legs. She sprang to her side with the deftness of a great cat as one of the men bore down on her, she riposted as she recovered and caught him straight through his chest, purposely missing his heart. He collapsed into the dirt and was quickly dragged from the arena. The first of the Elven twins, Shana attacked next, along with the small human. The man decided to try and bowl Celina over; he connected into her with the force of a catapult and sent them both cannonballing across the arena. He was laughing as he found himself on top of her, until he realised a dagger was jarred into his kidney and a fist was sharing his face. He reeled backwards and stumbled out of the arena, collapsing at the feet of the mages. Shana and her sister Lana were upon her next, their attacks were quick but weak and Celina parried most but picked up a few nicks and cuts. The pirate shouted loudly as he joined the fray, sword held high above his head, he laughed almost manically as he saw an opening in Celina's defence, the sword came down with the force of a lightning bolt but connected with no more force than a feather. A look of genuine puzzlement spread across his face, Celina turned her head to him, he gasped as he saw her eyes glowing a bright blue, Celina was a blur of movement and the next thing he knew he was pin cushioned with large needles, he hadn't noticed before but Celina's leather contained many pockets, one of which held darts coated in a paralysing substance. A boot connected with his mid section next, sending him sprawling out of the arena. Celina contemplated her next moves; she didn't want to scar the beautiful elves so she sent them out of the arena, and consciousness with a quick magical blast. The final combatant gripped his axe steadily, he was an Avvar barbarian and used to combat, more so than the rest of them. But still he had no chance; Celina had been on the defensive and still beaten the first five, so when she finally raised her blade against him it was over.

After a quick healing they all sat panting heavily. "A din' know y' could use magic!" The pirate shouted.

Celina laughed. "Yes, it takes a few people by surprise...It took me by surprise..."

"How is anyone supposed to defeat you? You're invincible!" Added Lana

Celina laughed again. "I wouldn't say that...Want to see real magic?" The question was rhetorical. "Marval!" She shouted the old mage over as she rose to her feet.

"Yes Milady?"

"Arena."

The man nodded and entered the arena. He lit his pipe with a finger and began stroking his beard as Celina prepared. She found her favourite offensive stance, 'the Puma' it was really a stance for dual warriors, but she found she could use her sword in her right hand, and magic with the left. The purpose of the stance was to attack with the speed and ferocity of the fabled jungle cat. "Ready?" The wizard nodded his head slowly, and it began.

The fight started out with Celina throwing a handful of knives at the man, each deflected without a single movement, her sword passed through him like a hot knife through butter, his body reformed around the sword and threatened to keep it, Celina yanked the blade free and swung her left hand toward his lung with a fist full of magic. Marval muttered the slightest word and Celina was flung from the arena, she was held ten feet in the air by an unseen power, she writhed against it and held onto her weapon for dear life. It wrenched from her hands and embedded itself in the ground below her. She concentrated all of her willpower into curling up into a ball, before releasing a huge amount of energy, the invisible bubble that had being holding her dissipated with a small _pop!_ And she landed back in the arena. She drew both hands above her head, drawing large amounts of magical power into them, before throwing it all at Marval. For the first time in the whole duel he moved, quicker than the eye could see. And before anybody noticed he was behind Celina, a finger poking in her back. "Yield?" He asked.

Celina nodded her head. "Yield." She replied. "Now that..." She said as she strode over to her newest recruits. "Is power."

"How'd it go?" A voice asked as Celina entered her room. Leliana was stood beside their bed, one foot on the sheets as she rubbed oil onto her gleaming thighs. Celina smiled. "Quite well actually, Marval bested me...again."

Leliana laughed. "How does he do it?"

"Maker knows. I'll tell you what though; I'm looking forward to sleeping in this bed!" She entered a room adjoining their chambers, and returned a second later naked; she threw herself onto the bed sighing loudly. "Ahh, this is nice."

"You can't go to sleep yet! You have a wife to take care of."

Celina giggled and yawned. "Come on then."

"I know you're tired, you just relax, I'll take care of you." She said with a sly grin. She smiled as she ran her hand through the tidy short blonde hairs between her loves legs. It had been a long time since she had made love to Celina, and the familiar site was comforting in its own way. She clicked her tongue in her mouth before getting to work with it. Celina's reaction was rather...immediate. Leliana revelled in the taste of her lover and smiled to herself as she began to rock. It wasn't even two minutes before the pleasure building betwixt Celina's legs began to be too much to handle, she moaned out Leliana's name and grasped at Leliana's hair, needing something to find purchase on. Just as her body began to tremble in anticipation the bedroom door flew open. A shocked Lana stood in the doorway. Celina immediately tried to cover up but one more small lick from Leliana sent her over the edge, spasms pushed through her body and she moaned loudly as Leliana lapped her up. Lana just stood, completely speechless, jaw almost touching the ground.

As Celina's orgasm began to subside she attempted to speak with authority. "Ye—" She twitched sharply. "Yes!?" She squeezed at the sides of the bed to keep herself still.

"Um..." There was a long silence as the Elf simply...stared..."The King asked for you." Lana's cheeks were crimson and she quickly fled the room. _First day on the job and I've already seen my Commander coming _she thought.

Alistair was in his full armour as Celina and Leliana entered the main hall, Marval and the Kings guard surrounding a small table.

"What's happening?" Celina asked.

A look of urgency was across Alistairs face as he looked up from the table. "It's the Orlesians."

_A/N: I rather suck at action scenes so I hope that wasn't a total fail :P There just had to be some opening chapter lemon too. I won't be updating this everyday like I was the previous, but on the plus side the chapters will be longer. Hope y'all enjoyed it, and watch out for moar!_


	2. What begins in Orlais

_A/N: Here y'all go :D_

Chapter Two.

"It's the Orlesians what?"

"We've reports of—"

A door banged open and Hafter entered the room. "What's happening?"

Celina looked up from a map on the small table in the centre of the main hall. "Orlesians."

Zevran and Shana entered a second later from another door both looking slightly flustered. "What's happening?"

Leliana turned to them. "Orlesians."

"Orlesians what?" Hafter, Zevran and Shana asked in synchrony.

Marval glanced up from the table, pipe in mouth, brow furrowed in thought. "Orlesians...Can't abide those snotty bastards..." He lit his pipe with a finger and puffed out a neat set of rings. "No offence Leliana dear."

She snorted in reply. "I'm not Orlesian..."

"So you say..." A wide smile spread across the old man's face. Leliana sighed loudly and shot him a deadeye, much to his perverse enjoyment.

A group of senior Wardens entered through the main doors. "What's all the commotion Commander?"

"Orlesians." Everybody in the room replied.

"Stop saying Orlesians! What about the bloody Orlesians!?" Hafter shouted.

Alistair straightened himself and strode for the door, turning as he reached it. "Gather your forces and meet us outside Kinloch Hold in five days, I will raise the Teyrn's." And with that he left, followed closely by his guard.

Hafter cocked his head. "Uhm...What's happening?"

"I think...We're going to war..." Celina replied. She leaned against the table for a moment. "I'm going to Amaranthine; you must go to West Hill and muster your forces."

"I..."

"You need to go. Now!"

Hafter bowed shortly at the waist. "Tell Bryce I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm going to go see him now."

"See you in five days." He bowed again and ran for the door, whistling for a horse as he did.

Everyone was in a mad state of confusion. One of the Wardens stepped forward but Celina raised a hand. "You cannot come, Warden's are forbidden to get involved with the wars of countries...I'm an exception."

"I need to be at my father's side!" The Warden argued back.

Celina sighed. "Connor, Teyrn Eamon will be fine. Marval, I need you to look after things here while I'm gone, Connor, you got with the recruit's tomorrow morning to collect Darkspawn blood, I shall be back by nightfall..." She turned to face Leliana. "Ser Leliana? I cannot ask you to come with me."

Leliana nodded. "You don't need to; I'm with you Arl Cousland."

"Wait here one moment." Celina strode into a corridor before breaking into a sprint. She reached Bryce's room quickly and entered stealthily. She stroked his hair softly as he slowly roused.

"Mummy?"

"It's me Bryce."

"Hi."

"I have to go away for a while Bryce, daddy has to come too."

"Leaving?" A frown crept across his face.

"I'm sorry sweaty, Mr. Marval will be in charge while I'm gone, just be nice to him and you can play with the other Warden's all day."

Bryce smiled. "Okay mummy, I love you." And with that he was asleep again.

"I love you too Bryce." Celina murmured as she kissed his forehead.

She rose and quickly found herself back in the main hall, she beckoned to Leliana, about turned and followed swiftly after the Arl of West Hill, whistling for a horse as he did, Zevran and Leliana hot on her heels. "I'm coming too my dear Warden."

Celina stopped and considered the elf for a moment, deep in contemplation. She finally shrugged her shoulders and mounted a huge cream warhorse. "We ride hard, I need to be at the city and back by the morrow."

Zevran opened his mouth as a witty comment about riding hard came to mind but quickly shut it after a sharp jab in the ribs and a knowing wink from their red haired companion, nearly a year of having to put up with his constant smart arsed retorts had made her rather expectant of them, even after all this time she still knew he wouldn't have changed.

"Yah!" Celina dug her heels into the horses flank and sped out of the main gate followed swiftly by Leliana and Zevran.

Amaranthine city was alive with hustle and bustle, being a major port city meant that the city would always be busy, market stalls littered the area outside and inside. Celina watched people go about their daily business from atop the guard building in the city centre.

"I need you to gather our forces outside of the circle tower in four days, Bann."

A tall blonde man stood next to her, staring over the city with her. He squinted his eyes toward a young man sprinting through the streets in a dark cape, a fat merchant on his tail, he shouted to a group of guard's way down below in the streets, they noticed and pursued. "Yes Arl."

"And Aiden...Be quick about it." Celina patted him on a shoulder and he started down the stairs and into the city to assemble the soldiers. Celina had given Constable Aiden's name forward to replace the last Bann of Amaranthine City, after he and his heirs died in the Darkspawn attack more than ten years ago. He was a smart choice, just and street wary. She watched him as he went about ordering his lieutenants who all mounted and sped out into the countryside to get to their outposts and troops.

"Oh great." A voice came from next to her. Zevran was beside her holding his arms out, palms facing toward the sky. "Snow!"

"Uhh...Snow's not fun to fight in...Especially large scale." Celina added. "Nothing we can do about it anyway. Let's get something to eat and head back to the keep."

The snow was falling heavily as the trio entered The Crown and Lion, they found a nice shadowed booth in the corner of the inn and a busty barmaid came to take their food and drink orders. Steak and ale pie was on the menu today, one of Celina's favourites. It reminded her of the food Nan used to cook for the soldiers, it was too 'common' for her family but when her parents were out she and Fergus would eat with the men. Half way through eating her meal she noticed a familiar figure sitting at the bar. She raised and approached him. "What in the Makers name are you doing here!?"

"Wanted a drink."

"They have ale in the Keep."

"Y'arr, I just wanted to be by me'sen a while."

"Weren't you meant to be going out with Connor today?"

"Aye, we went straight after you left, he was mumbling something about his dad."

"Andraste's breath...Right, you! You come with us back to the Keep when we're done, I'll deal with Connor...Whenever I see him I guess." A frown spread across Celina's face. "I hope nobody else took the opportunity to come for a pint in town did they?"

"N'arr, they were all sleepin' soundly last time I noticed."

"Good..." Celina stepped back to her own table. "Oh and Easton...Don't bugger me around."

He laughed. "I won'...Commander."

"We speak only a few words before the joining, but these words have been spoken since the first."The main hall of the Keep was empty, save for Marval, Celina and Leliana, and the recruits. Celina looked to Marval. "If you will?"

"Join us brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn, and should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day...We will join you."

"Lana...Step forward." The young elf nervously stepped ahead of the rest of the line. Celina held the silver joining chalice which she herself had drank from all those years ago. Lana took the chalice and stared into the dark blood. "Drink."

"I—"

Celina's hand moved to one of the many knives adorning her armour. "Drink it."

The elf took a deep breath and lifted the chalice to her lips, gulping loudly. She moaned loudly, her eyes rolling as she collapsed backwards.

Her sister went to grab her but Marval waved her off. "She lives."

"Shana."

The elf stepped forward and repeated her sister's actions, to the same effect. Celina thought as much, if her twin survived, why wouldn't she?

"So far so good...Dilan." One of the men stepped forward, almost snatching the chalice; he took but a sip before choking loudly and collapsing onto his knees and then his face. The other recruits faltered slightly. "Must I remind you? There's no turning back." She turned to face the Avvar. "You next." She had given up pronouncing his complicated name; it seemed to be spelled from a group of consonants and no vowels, which made absolutely no sense to her. She didn't need his name anyhow, she needed his blade arm. He drank from the chalice and followed suit with the elves, as did the next. "And finally...Easton."

"Arr...How's it taste?"

"I wouldn't say pleasant."

Easton sighed loudly before downing the contents of the chalice. He began to cough and lean forward he...he was actually choking on it; Celina ran behind and slapped him hard on the back. "Tha—" And he passed out.

"Hmmm..." Said Marval. "Quite a success I would say...you choose well Commander."

"I'd call a success no casualties."

"It is a heavy price to pay."

"Indeed...Where's Bryce?"

"I think he's asleep already milady."

Celina nodded slowly, she had already said her goodbyes to him and didn't want to wake him. "Marval, congratulate them and get them training when they awaken."

"Yes yes, I know Commander."

"Leliana?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to go."

"Oh...Okay, let's go. Goodbye Marval, look after Bryce." And they left.

The encampment around the Circle tower was huge. Twice the size of the one Celina had seen at Ostagar, and this wasn't even the whole Ferelden Army...Dogs barked, men shouted, horses whinnied, anvils were hammered and the whole camp was filled with men and women running around carrying large suits of armour and weapons.

"Arl Cousland." Alistair nodded his head to Celina as she entered the 'war room' it was nothing more than a large tent with tables, maps and advisors scattered around.

"Your Majesty, Teyrn Cousland, Teyrn Eamon, is Arl Achard not here yet?"

King Alistair and Eamon were in a heated discussion, each thrusting fingers at the map. "He's not here yet sister, his men are trickling in though so he should be here soon...Probably saying his farewells to his wife."

"Hmm...Outside brother?"

"Yes, give me a minute."

Celina bowed to The King, lifted the flap to the tent and stood outside. The snow was settling thickly and left that dreaded crunching that sounded as though somebody was scraping their nails over a rock. She sat down next to Leliana at a fire, which was perilously close to a row of tents. She put her arm around Leliana's shoulder and pulled her in. Fergus joined them shortly after, sitting on the other side of Celina. "So sister, how are things? Considering..."

Celina laughed. "Okay, we've five new Wardens at the Keep, Bryce is fine. How are Maron and Eleanor?"

"They're fine thank you." Fergus glanced up at the sound of approaching hooves. "Ah look, your child's father is here now." He laughed as she shot him a deadeye; she hated it when he called Hafter that.

"Am I late?" He asked as he dismounted. An elf ran up and took the horse away to a set of makeshift stables.

"You had until tomorrow; we were going to leave without you otherwise." Celina said, a cruel smile cracking at her lips.

"Hah! Leaving with my army to do battle with those stuck up bastards, you know how to cut to the heart of me, you cruel, cruel woman."

The four of them talked and laughed for what must've been hours. The fire slowly died down and Alistair approached them with Eamon in tow, he had his war face on now. "General Cousland, Captain Cousland, Captain Achard, assemble your men, we march for the border!" The three of them nodded and split, Leliana following Celina.

"Ooooh, Captain Cousland? I like that." Leliana purred.

"Too bad you cannot have me for the time being." Celina chortled.

"Yeah, makes me sad."

Celina smiled at Leliana's mock hurt. "Maybe when we get to camp next eh?"

Leliana nodded quickly, much to Celina's delight.

They found Bann Aidan and the other lieutenants and quickly assembled their men. Tents were hastily packed away onto huge cart and within half an hour all that was left were pits of smouldering embers littering the field. Celina and her men fell in line behind her brothers troops, they marched in rank order. King at the front, then the Generals, followed by the captains and their respective lieutenants. Percussionists drummed out marching songs to pass the time, Celina and Leliana joined in happily as Zevran pulled up next to them and they marched to war.

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed __ I don't know when I'll be next updating, this months rather busy with gaming goodness. (Halo Reach beta, Alan Wake, Red Dead Redemption and maybe some ME2 DLC...Yes yes, I'm an XBot :P)._

_P.S. Zevran = Puss In Boots? I was watching Shrek 2 again for some strange reason the other night and Puss is basically Zevran (Way cuter of course though), nahmea'?_


	3. Tent Time

_A/N: Omigawdz, sorry it's been like 5 months =/ I kinda lost inspiration, but I'm back! I promise I'll update again before 5 months again :P (Probably a few weeks, don't hold me to it though!) Enjoy as always anyway, un-beta'd as usual so just scream any errors at me. __, and sorry again =(, Oh, and if you're a Mass Effect fan you might want to check out AMPED, my ME fic __ (Or not :P) Anyway'z, I've babbled enough now, enjoy the lemons!_

Chapter Three.

The sounds of jeering, laughter, drunken men and victory shouts echoed around the Ferelden camp, a large scale battle had taken place hours before; an Orlesian force had walked headlong into the bulk of the scouting Cousland armies. The battle had been over within the hour; the Orlesian's became bogged down in the thick snow and peppered with arrows as they advanced toward the patient Cousland's. Without the highly trained Chevaliers the Orlesian's seemed naught more than untrained rabble, after their surrender Fergus had approached the General and given him permission to collect the dead, and wounded. The Armies carpenters quickly erected wooden palisades around the battlefield, which was now the site of the main camp. The Cousland's had opened the ale storage up for their men, much to the envy of the rest of the army.

Celina was relaxing in a large wooden tub full of steaming water, the grime from the day's battle being scooped out by a smaller bucket and replaced with more water. The Cousland flicked her wrist and her elven maid left the tent.

Celina sighed loudly as she sunk lower into the water, her knees moving closer to her chest as she struggled to engulf herself in the pleasure that is a hot bath after a hard day's work. "Leliana dear?"

"Mmm?" A reply came from behind a crimson curtain, a woman's silhouette moved on the other side.

"Come here."

The red head came from behind the drape; she wore a long, clear silk gown, it was open down the front, revealing her ample cleavage and half of her breasts, Celina could clearly see the other half through the thin fabric, but it added to the effect.

Celina stared at the thin line of fine auburn hair running up her lover's groin, before smiling cutely and flicking her long hair behind her neck. "Wash my hair please?"

Leliana nodded and moved behind the tub, she pulled up a short wooden stool, the pail of clean water, and a shampoo she created herself from a mixture of mashed herbs and water. She pulled lightly on Celina's hair, eliciting a small moan from her lover as her head came back. Celina's vivid green eyes stared up at Leliana and her mouth parted. Leliana planted a soft kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose, before dipping a small cup into the clean water and pouring it over Celina's hair, the Cousland leaned forward and began rubbing her legs with soap, she grabbed a sharp knife from beside the tub and ran it along the smooth skin, gathering a thin line of short, almost invisible blonde hair on the blade.

Leliana lathered Celina's hair with the herb paste and inhaled slowly. "Mmm, smells heavenly!" Celina smiled to herself as she continued running the knife over her leg. "I wish my hair was as nice as yours..." Leliana muttered.

"Hmm?" Celina stopped what she was doing and turned to face the redhead. "What's that supposed to mean? Your hair's beautiful." Celina returned to her legs while Leliana finished off with the hair. The blonde raised herself so that she was stood up in the water and stretched, yawning loudly as she did so. She rubbed her eyes and stepped out of the tub. "Brrr, it's cold!" She shivered.

Leliana laughed. "Maybe you should dry yourself? Silly."

"I'll just sit by the fire..." She moved the crimson curtain and stepped into the middle section of their three part tent. A fire was burning brightly in a makeshift fireplace in the centre of the room, the smoke plumed out through a gap in the roof of the tent, small flakes of snow drifted in only to be melted by the heat almost instantly. Celina yanked a fur blanket from a rack and smoothed it out onto the ground next to the fire. She threw herself down onto the blanket and propped herself up on her elbow, facing the fire. The flames flickered and the heat lapped up the water droplets along Celina's body.

Celina jumped slightly when she felt skin against her naked back and a hand on her thigh. "Did I scare you my love?" An Orlesian accent purred.

The blonde turned her head and smiled. "You're still as stealthy as ever." She moved a hand over her left breast. "Gave me a shock."

Leliana giggled and ran her left hand across the length of Celina's thigh, making the later shiver. "Still cold?" Leliana said, winking at her love. Leliana slid her hand on the inside of the thigh and higher up, and despite the blazing fire, found moisture.

"Mmm...I don't think it's the cold!" Celina writhed slightly.

The red head laughed and moved the hand higher; before running it through the patch of blonde hair; she settled her hand, moving her fingers up and down through the short carpet of hair.

Celina raised an eyebrow after about a minute. "Enjoying yourself?"

Leliana laughed. "I was in a bit of a trance."

"Going to finish what you sta—ahh!" Celina threw her head back as her lovers fingers found her prominent bud of nerves. Her eyelids flickered and legs spread involuntarily.

Leliana leaned forward and licked her way from Celina's collarbone, up the neck and behind her ear, before sucking on the lobe of her lover. Leliana moved her hand lower, rubbing it along the blonde's nether lips, before pushing her index and middle finger through the labia and into the drenched canal.

Celina was panting loudly before long; she rocked her body in time with Leliana's expert fingers. She exhaled sharply. "Lel—I—I'm close."

"Mmm, I can tell." Leliana ran her little finger lower and slowly pushed it into her wife's second, more 'intimate' opening.

"Aa—aaah, Leliana!" Celina screamed as spasms wracked her body; the noises sounding more like those of an animal than a human, her back arched, pushing her breasts dangerously close to the fire, her pelvic muscles clamped down, squeezing tightly on Leliana's now soaking fingers. She panted loudly as she came down from her orgasm, the aftershocks still causing her to twitch every few seconds. After about a minute she turned her head back to Leliana, her piercing green eyes making contact with Leliana's hazy blue. "Mmm...That was amazing." She smiled.

"Enjoyed it then?"

Celina laughed. "Maker's breath yes! I almost burned my nipples though!"

Leliana giggled. They laid in silence for a while longer before Leliana finally withdrew her fingers, causing an unpleasant empty feeling inside of her lover.

"Here." Celina sat up before forcefully twisting Leliana so that she was on her back and gripping her legs, pulling them open. She lowered her face in between the red heads legs, licking the way along her thighs and toward her centre.

Leliana moaned slightly. "Taste me."

Celina complied, taking a little lick, followed by a longer one; her tongue worked the length of Leliana's oh so sweet nectar.

Leliana threw her head to the side and shut her eyes, she felt a hand on either side of her waist, one of her feet were on Celina's shoulder, the other was to the side of her arm, she arched her back slightly and Celina looked up, licking her lips.

"What was that? Am I that good?" She laughed.

"I won't say you aren't but...I'm laying on a rock, slightly off putting..."

Celina laughed, picking the lightweight bard up, they stumbled through the other curtain and onto a makeshift bed of furs, where they continued their love making.

XXX

"—sland..." Celina's eyes snapped open_ Mmm, this is comfy..._ "My lady Cousland." _Eugh...Who is that? _"My lady?"

Celina stretched out without moving her head, grabbed the curtain and yanked it open. "What?" She mumbled, her voice muffled by...by Leliana's breast of all things.

"W—we march in one hour."

Celina turned her head to face the speaker, it was her elven maid. "Is that all?"

"Yes milady." The elf was blushing.

"Okay." She waved her right hand about a bit. "You can go."

The elf bowed shortly and left through the tent flap.

Celina lifted her head up slightly and looked at Leliana. _Maker she looks so damn fuckable when she's sleeping... _She looked down and toward her own legs, she was basically draped over Leliana, their legs intertwined, her ample bust was resting on the redheads toned stomach, she had been using Leliana's own for a pillow. She chuckled shortly to herself when she saw a small pool of drool on her wife's breast where she had been resting; she wiped it off with the corner of the discarded blanket before throwing it back to the side. She pulled herself up so she was face to face with Leliana and planted a long kiss on her lips. When she left a tongue playing with the outside of her own lips she pulled up to see Leliana's blue eyes staring up at her. "Good morning lover." Celina smiled.

"Hmm." Leliana yawned and grinned cutely. "Good morning."

"I'm afraid we've got to get ready...We're moving in an hour."

Leliana sighed and stretched her arms out above her. "I was having such a nice sleep to."

"Heh, don't think you're the only one!"

They both giggled before having to literally throw themselves out of the bed. They dressed into their winter clothing and stepped outside into the fresh, crisp snow.

Stretching and yawning loudly Celina surveyed the camp. "What's for breakfast?" She shouted to a passing soldier.

"Milady Cousland!" He snapped to attention.

Celina waved her hand. "Enough of that, where's the food?"

The soldier grinned before pointing to another group of soldiers huddled around a fire.

"Thanks." Celina nodded, the soldier saluted before carrying on with his previous task. Celina threw an arm around her red headed vixen and pulled her in tightly as they headed toward the fire. "Did you enjoy last night?"

Leliana laughed. "Yes! You were amazing."

A soldier turned and saluted as they approached. "Captain! I'm afraid there isn't much left."

"Just give us whatever you can spare Sergeant."

The Sergeant dipped a ladle into a pot over the fire, before slopping a spoon full into two bowls. He handed the bowls to the two women. "I'm sure there's plenty food in the Kings section milady, that's where the other Captain's are."

Celina laughed. "I have to make myself look presentable to go over there." She cocked her neck far to the left, causing it to crack. "Thank you Sergeant."

The man nodded. "Captain." He looked at Leliana. "Ser."

The two women turned and headed back to their tent, arms interwoven through their thick furs.


	4. Assassins?

_A/N: The French that I've used in this chapter, and later chapters is direct from google translator, I know it's not how the French would speak it, but I didn't want them all speaking English, If you want to know what they're saying just go onto the google translator and reverse translate it. Unbeta'd as usually, and enjoy. =)_

**Four**

Celina studied her wedding ring as she sat out in the brisk cold; soldiers were in the process of bringing her tent down for travel. She breathed a long breath, watching it float up into the sky. She pulled the ring from her finger and regarded it with a puzzled look on her slightly pale, but otherwise beautiful face.

"Why are you taking that off?"

Celina looked up to see Leliana standing before her. "I don't want to lose it in the battle..."

Leliana stared at her for a minute then smiled. "Take your necklace off."

"Why?"

"Just take it off." She said as she removed a thin gold chain of her own. Leliana took her own ring, before unhooking the necklace and dropping the ring down onto the golden chain, and then holding it out to Celina with a smile on her face. "You look after mine...I'll look after yours."

Celina grinned. "Good idea, I definitely won't lose yours, I think you'd kill me if I did." They exchanged the necklaces and hung them back around their necks.

Leliana smiled. "Even if you're already dead." The smile immediately left her face as she said it.

"You know Leliana..." A grim look spread across Celina's face.

"I know Celina, 'this is war, people die' you've told me before...And to be honest, I think we'll all be long dead before you." She forced out a laugh. "You have the strength to be here long after the rest of us..."

"That's not the most appealing thought." She turned to Leliana with a stupidly over the top frown on her face.

"I—I—Uhh..."

Celina laughed. "You're not too good with words for a bard are you?" She poked her tongue out. "Don't worry anyway my love; I'll make sure we both live."

Leliana smiled. "Promise?" She held out a hand expectantly.

"Promise!" Celina grasped the hand and shook, a million watt smile plastered across her face.

XoX

Another skirmish with the Orlesians had ended in victory for the larger Ferelden force, the snow had been thinner in the area and both armies had made full use of their cavalry. Celina had lead her force around the outside of the field, around a small forest and behind the enemy, while the bulk of the Fereldens pushed from the front, an effective hammer and anvil strike. The Chevaliers were neutralised early on in the battle when they had run into a wall of sharpened stakes, camouflaged by the snow. The Orlesians had been allowed to collect their dead and wounded, like the previous battles, and had pulled back toward the edge of the mountain pass.

The sun left red trails across the darkening sky as it set across the camp, casting ominous shadows. Celina and Leliana sat outside of their tent staring up at the sky.

"Red sky at night." Celina murmured.

Leliana nodded. "Shepherds delight..."

Celina stood from the stool she had been sat on. "Should be nice tomorrow, come on." She nodded to their tent. "I know it's early but we should get a full rest before tomorrow, I feel as though we'll need it." She held a hand out for Leliana, who eagerly took it, following her wife into their large tent.

XoX

Celina awoke as movement touched her body. She looked up to face Leliana, who was shivering profusely. "Lel?"

The redhead opened her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping, Celina knew it too. "Wh—wh—wh—what?" She struggled to get the words out through shivering lips.

"It's throwing it down, you'll catch hypothermia if you stay like that." She touched a hand to Leliana's bare chest. "You're freezing, wait there."

Leliana sat in the dark as Celina's naked form jumped out from the bed and bounded over to the other side of the tent; she grabbed a thick hooded bear skin, threw it around herself and stepped outside. The redheaded beauty lay quietly in the bed, or as quietly as she could do. Her teeth chattered together nonstop as she listened to the torrent of rain pouring onto the canvas above her. Not even a minute later Celina burst back through the flap of the tent.

She shook herself, throwing droplets of water across the middle section of the tent, before throwing the bearskin off and climbing back into the bed. She grabbed all of the blankets and pulled them over herself and Leliana.

Leliana smiled as one of Celina's thighs pushed itself in between her own, and another wrapped itself over the top. Celina pulled her in tightly and she felt great warmth on her stomach, heating her through to the core. Her lips turned back to their normal pink and she grinned at her wife. "Thank you." Before nestling her head into the taller woman's chest and drifting off into a well needed slumber.

XoX

"Mmmm..."

Celina turned from her position shining her sword in the main section of the tent toward the noise.

A hand grabbed the curtain before the bed and yanked it open. The red head smiled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning."The furs were draped over her and she was clenching a tan coloured leather bottle to her toned stomach.

Celina smiled and lifted her shoulders. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better...Thank you for last night." She said with a dopey smile.

"Why didn't you just go and get a water bottle if you were cold?"

Leliana looked down to the bottle she was clutching. "I didn't want to wake you moving around."

Celina laughed. "You know that I wouldn't mind, I think we've been together long enough for that."

Leliana stood and walked past Celina, running a hand over her shoulders as she did. "We don't usually camp out in the pouring rain in mountains though do we?"

"Hmm." Celina chuckled. "I guess we don't do we?" She turned to Leliana who had shrugged off her furs and was rinsing herself in cold water.

"Knock knock!" A voice came from outside.

Celina turned to the entrance. "Hafter?"

"Aye!"

She turned back to Leliana, who had already closed the curtain and become a godly shaped silhouette. "Come in."

The iron grey eyed man stepped into the tent, fresh snow covering his shoulders. "Good morning ladies."

Celina smiled. "Snowing again? And I thought it'd be nice today..."

"Hah, fat chance; we are in the Frostback you know."

"Yeah I know." Celina sighed. "It'd just be a nice change you know?"

"Mmm, the snow does get a bit tedious doesn't it..."

Celina stood up and faced Hafter directly. "What is it anyway?"

"Ahh Celina, always straight to the point." Celina pulled a sour face and tapped her foot. "Heh...King Alistair wants has a special mission for you two, and your elven friend...Providing you can find him."

"Who? Zevran?" Leliana's voice said from behind the curtain.

"Aye, you're to wait until night and infiltrate the enemy camp."

Celina gave him a puzzled look. "Why us?"

"King wants people he can trust, he's worked with all of you and is confident in your abilities."

Leliana laughed from behind the curtain. "That's good of him!"

"Take your time resting and what have you, report to the assembly tent at dusk." He sighed. "Patrol time for me...Wish us luck."

"Good luck!" The women shouted in unison as he headed out again into the brisk cold.

Leliana appeared from behind the curtain. "Sounds like it's going to be fun..."

"Hmm, I don't know about that, I'm no exactly the stealthiest person alive am I?" Celina laughed.

"You'll be fine." Leliana said with a smile. "Me and Zevvy'll keep you on track." She poked her tongue out.

Celina frowned. "Don't stick your tongue out at me missus!" She laughed.

"What?" Leliana shot her a puzzled look.

"Unless you're planning on using it."

Leliana giggled. "Yeah, that was pretty lame."

Celina held up a finger and poked her head out of the tent and appeared back within a few seconds. "We do have all day you know..."

"I suppose we do don't we." Leliana retorted, jumping back onto the bed of furs.

A predatory grin spread across Celina's face as she swayed her way over to the makeshift bed.

XoX

Celina glanced to Leliana on her left, and then Zevran on her right, the trio had been tasked with sneaking into the enemy camp and assassinating their high commander. It wasn't really Celina's thing, but the King had ordered it, so naturally she obeyed. The Orlesians had been conducting all of their attacks from one giant camp just behind the border, it was situated in a valley with a large wooden wall running the distance of it, so that any attackers would have to go through it, or take a very long detour. The three watched the camp from atop the valley. They were sat next to a large rock with a rope tied around it. On Celina's command Zevran had fired an arrow into a watchtower; a long trail of rope followed the arrow and pulled tight when it found its target. Leliana attached handle to the rope and sailed down it, followed by another handle and Celina, and finally the Antivan elf. They landed in the watchtower, quickly disposing of the guards. Zevran notched an arrow and let loose at a guard in the adjacent tower, followed by another. The three dived from the rail of the tower and landed silently in the snow. Celina yelped quietly.

Leliana shot her a dead eye. "What!" She whispered.

"Splinter."

"Here, put these on." Leliana pulled a pair of black gloves that had been tucked into her leather bottoms and threw them to Celina.

Celina donned the gloves and they quietly made their way through the camp, silently disposing of guards with throwing knives to the back of the head of daggers to their throats. After killing quite a brute of the guard Celina stumbled back into the snow as he fell onto her, causing it to crunch loudly from the weight.

"Shhh!" Leliana hissed through gritted teeth.

Zevran nudged Celina from the side. "Softly softly."

Celina raised a hand and mouthed 'Sorry.' As she hid the body behind a tent.

They moved further and further into the camp until they came to a large marquee adorned with all sorts of flags. They heard a moan from inside as they approached.

"Utilisez votre bouche."

Leliana smiled. "It seems like we should catch him unawares.

"How so?" Celina whispered.

"Somebody is having sex in there, he's either involved, or watching..." Celina looked at Leliana puzzled as she said that. "Sex is a big thing in Orlais, it's used as a...social event at times, people pay to watch shows and such."

Zevran chuckled quietly. "Lucky him, we're stuck around sneaking in the snow while he's getting a show in there, let's...interrupt him shall we?"

Celina smiled. "Yeah, let's...Leliana, go round the opposite side, Zevran, you at the back. Count from thirty."

The other two nodded and sneaked around to the other sides of the tent. _28...29...30. _Celina stood from her crouching position, drew her sword, took a deep breath and cut through the fabric before bursting into the tent. She quickly surveyed the scene. Two girls lay on the floor, one had her face buried in the others crotch. They were both young, not even old enough to have developed breasts properly; they were probably slaves that their parents had given to the military to pay off debts. The receiver was rocking heavily, most likely to put on a show for their master. Zevran was on her left, daggers in hand. Leliana was obscured from view as he entrance point was behind a thick curtain. The target was a regal looking man; he was leaning back in a chair toward the centre of the room, watching the show. Celina surged forward toward him, sword high above her head, she pulled the blade down toward her target but stopped dead in her tracks when a scream came from outside.

_Shit, was that Leliana?_ "Zev!"

The elf nodded and leapt back through the flap toward the noise.

Celina raised her sword again but the man had fallen back to his sword. The two girls were cowering in the corner, behind a large group of guards...Celina looked back to her target then thought. _Large group of guards..._She looked back, and there they were, a dozen of them at least, all armed to the teeth. Celina turned to fall back but more men blocked her way. _Shit, shit, shit! _

"Celina!" She heard Leliana shout from outside. "Celina!"

"Leliana? Leliana!" A guard charged at the unprepared Celina, she parried him, barely, catching him across his midsection, her sword scraped across his armour without much effect. She looked back to where the shouting was coming from. "Lelia—" She was cut short as a tremendous blow to the back of her head sent her crashing to her knees. Stars danced across her vision as she fought to keep her consciousness. She grasped weakly at her sword and looked up in time just for a steel boot to connect with her face.

XoX

Laughter...Pain...More laughter...More pain...Coldness...Pain.

Celina attempted to open her eyes, her face ached as the muscles moved, boots and legs surrounded her. She could feel a cold boot on her now bare back, it was pushing her down into the floor. She felt a crack and cried out loudly. The voices belonging to the legs laughed again. A face appeared next to hers, it looked straight into her emerald eyes before pulling back and laughing. They were speaking Orlesian so she had no clue what they were talking about, even if she spoke it herself she doubted her brain would be in any condition to interpret what they were saying. She was grabbed and turned over violently, the men all stared down at her. One of them had taken it upon himself to strip his armour and was waving his member around in front of her. She grunted as he grabbed her roughly and began lowering himself to her. _Fuck, Fuck! Th—This can't happen!_

"Arrêtez vous tromper!" A voice shouted from behind the men.

The man that was holding her immediately dropped her and saluted.

"Savez-vous qui c'est?" The voice spoke.

"Non." The man replied.

"Sortez!" The voice shouted.

The men all nodded and hastily left the tent.

Celina looked up to who had been speaking, it was the man she had come to kill. "Apologies." He said.

Celina attempted to open her mouth to speak but promptly passed out.


	5. Captured

_A/N: Alright, I told some people I'd get a chapter done this week so here it is, it's kinda short but it makes sense to end it where I did, I'll try to have another one up sometime in the foreseeable future but I'm a busy man at the moment, enjoy nevertheless. _

**Five.**

"My apologies about that...Arl Cousland...Did I say that right?"

Celina sighed; the man knew that she was awake. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"They didn't know who you were."

"Why's that matter?" Celina struggled. "So if I was just a 'normal' foot soldier you would've let them rape me?"

The Commander shrugged. "Qui." He walked over to a small table and poured the contents of a jug into a glass. "You know how the common soldier is, they need their excitement."

Celina sat up slowly and immediately wished she hadn't. "I wouldn't call it excitement!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes well, you should be happy they didn't do it any sooner, you'd be dead and ashes now."

"I'm ecstatic..."

The man laughed, he must have found impending death funny. "You know..." He stirred a spoon full of powder into the glass and handed it to Celina. "You've got a broken rib at the least; drink that...It'll help."

Celina took the glass and poured the contents onto the ground. "Do not take me for a fool, I know poison. I demand to see a physician."

"Ha! You demand?" The man seemed to be almost hysterical. "Always the Commander." He wiped a tear from his eye. "No, we have something different planned for you. Our Empress has a...How do you say? Interest? In you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you'll be going to Val Royeaux." He turned to leave the tent. "Oh, and this is actually the physicians tent, we moved you while you were unconscious...They'll be here shortly." And with that he left.

Celina surveyed her surroundings, she was in fact in another tent, it was smaller and white, and she was lying on a wooden bench, not exactly comfortable but better than the floor. Her muscles and bones screamed in protest as she swung her legs over the side and stood. She stretched haphazardly and fumbled in her pockets for some sort of weapon. She growled in anger when she found none and sneaked over to the tent flap, fists clenched.

Two guards followed by a woman in white entered just as she was about to leave.

"What are you doing!" The woman shouted, flailing her arms about. "Get back on that bench, we need to take a look at that body of yours!" When Celina refused to go to the bench she laughed. "There's no point in trying to escape, you're surrounded. The Commander's going to get a very nice reward for you, he won't let you go so easily."

Celina growled and sat back onto the hard wood. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Oh I don't know." The woman quickly produced a long thin needle and jabbed it into Celina's arm, eliciting a sharp hiss as it punctured her pale skin. "You'll probably be meeting the Empress in Royeaux..." The nurse wiggled the sharp metal stick around a touch before pulling it out and pushing a thick piece of wool over the prick she had made. "Hold that on and keep your arm straight, it'll bruise otherwise."

Celina scoffed. "Like anyone would notice another one..."

"Just hold it!" The nurse scowled at her.

"What was on that needle?" Celina asked as the woman dropped it into a bowl of steaming water.

The nurse looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why poison my dear."

"...Seriously?"

"Yes, don't worry, it's not deadly, providing you take the antidote daily...Think of it as a...Control method."

Celina shook her head. "What?"

"Well, the poison builds up fluid on the lungs, taking a certain antidote in our position will disperse those fluids, without the antidote you'll probably drown in two, three days if you're lucky. So basically, if you escape, you die. Anyway, now that we've got that all taken care of, take your clothes off."

"Really?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, really...I need to take a look at you, take your clothes off, _including_ your brassier."

"Can you at least get the guards to go?"

"Aha!" The woman laughed. "I'd probably be dead in a second if that happened, no need to be modest anyway my dear, they won't look."

Celina stood up sighing, she wearily unclasped her gauntlets and leather grieves, before pulling her jerkin over her head and unstrapping her bra. As the nurse had said, the guards didn't bat an eyelid.

"Lay down." The nurse moved around to the other side of Celina as she laid back on the table. "Hold them up, I can't exactly look at your ribs while they're in the way." She jabbed a finger toward Celina's bust.

Celina rolled her eyes, complying with the nurses order. She winced in pain as a searing ache ran through her body.

"Hmmm...Yes." The nurse placed her palms against Celina's ribs and applied slight pressure, earning a groan from the injured woman. "We'll need a mage to fix these in time, I'll be back shortly." And with that she turned on her heel and left, followed by the guards.

Celina closed her eyes and clenched the ring hanging from her neck, her mind wandered for a second before something hit her; her eyes snapped open and she bolted up from the table and glanced around, her breath coming rapidly. "Fuck!" She hissed to herself. _What happened to Leliana!_

She quickly gathered her clothes and was about to leave the tent when she was barred, _again_ by the entrance of the mage. "Going somewhere?" The man asked. His accent so strong he sounded as though he had phlegm permanently lodged in his throat.

"I—Uhm...Was...Do you have any other prisoners?"

"On the bench."

"Beg pardon?"

He sighed. "Lay on the bench."

"Let me speak to your Commander again."

"No."

"..."

The mage brushed his hand across the front of Celina's face and she felt the familiar pull of magic on her. "Sleep."

_Darkness._

XoX

Celina opened her eyes slowly, she was staring at the sky.

"Ahh, so you awaken my friend." A familiar accent spoke out.

"Zev?" She turned her head to the side from where the voice had come from. It seemed as though she was in a wooden cage, the blonde elf was seated in another beside her.

"It is good to see you're alive."

"Hmmph, you too, did you see what happened to Leliana?"

"Apologies Warden, I did not."

Celina sighed. "Where are we?" She felt a sharp jab in her kidney, a guard had poked a long stick through the side of the cage.

"Shut up!" He spat.

Zevran leaned closer to the edge of his cage. "It seems we are in transport to Val Royeaux."

Celina surveyed her surroundings more, the two of their cages were on the back of a horse drawn cart. A company of guards marched with them. Her top half was devoid of clothes, but thick bandages were wrapped around her midsection, and more...womanly parts. She poked at her ribs, expecting a sharp pain but there was nothing. At least the mage had done his job right.

"Maker...What's going to happen to us?"

Zevran chuckled. "Oh, I don't know, I'm sure we'll find an opportunity to escape."

"Zevran?"

"Yes Warden?"

"If they do have Leliana, get her, and get her out of here."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what about you?"

"I will find another way out, I've been to the city before, I _should_ be able to get away. Assuming it hasn't changed too much in the last decade..."

Zevran chuckled. "You know what they say about assumption."

"Uhm...What?"

"It makes an ass out of you, and me."

Celina raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, never mind my dear."

Another quick jab to Celina's side brought her attention back to the guard.

"I said be quiet!" He clicked his fingers and the wagon came to a sharp halt. The guard and a few comrades picked Zevran's cage up and moved it onto another cart to prevent the pair from speaking.

Celina sighed loudly and tried to find a comfortable position in the cramped space, she ended up lying in a corner with a wooden bar pushing into her back. She thought about how she could escape, she could probably escape now if she built up magic energy, but that could result in Zevran and Leliana getting killed. She closed her eyes and decided to attempt to gain some rest, Maker knows she'd need it...


End file.
